Askari
Askari was a male lion who was the leader of the first Lion Guard. He was the second born son of Mohatu and Hadiya the king and queen of Pride Rock at the time. Appearance From the paintings, Askari has a golden brown pelt, and a light golden underbelly. He has a red mane with darker red edges and yellow stripe markings. Askari has golden brown fur pelt, a white muzzle and dark orange nose, a light golden underbelly, as well as a large red mane, (similar to Mufasa’s) with darker red edges and golden stripe markings. He has a long chin and defined cheekbones, with small yellow eyes with red markings around them. Personality Askari has been noted to be known for his wisdom, kind humor, and good deeds. He is also sometimes very strict with rules and laws. Just like his Father he wants to make peace rather then Fight. He teaches Kion about the powers of the roar showing that he is knowledgeable. He also believes in defending and helping the Circle of Life even outside of the Pride Lands. Powers and abilities Askari's Powers and abilities was shown to be similar to Kion's History Backstory Before Askari was the leader of the first Lion Guard, the Pride Lands in his time were about to be taken over by a group of evil lions that almost destroyed the kingdom. To stop them, the good lions of the Pride Lands formed a powerful force where the worthiest in the kingdom would be chosen to stop them, giving rise to Askari being the leader of the Pride Lands' first Lion Guard. During one of his many adventures as leader of the first Lion Guard in the Pride Lands, he and his team made a peace pact with the help from Mhina's Ancestor between Leopon's and Lions. He Later made peace with the elephants, believing that both creatures are wise enough to work together in harmony. He also led a group of animals to Mizimu Grove. Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands Season 1 The Great Elephant Migration All Hope is...Lost? Mahuluit's Mission Season 2 In Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy Askari and his lion guard appears in the sky to Kion once he returned to the pride lands. When Kion expresses feelings of self-doubt, Askari encourages him while also assuring him that if he and his friends work together as a team they can accomplish anything. Askari Later appeared via a dream to Kion, Mhina and Kion's Lion guard. Family * Mohatu (Father) * Hadiya (Mother) * Mufasa: Distant relative † * Scar: Distant relative † * Simba: Distant relative * Nala: Distant in-law * Kiara: Distant relative * Kion: Distant relative * Nguruma: Distant relative * Kovu: Distant in-law Trivia * Askari is the only lion on the show to have sclerae that are darker than his irises. Category:Characters Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy Characters Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands Characters Category:The Lion Guard Members Category:Lions Category:Pride Landers Category:Members of Simba's Pride Category:Leaders Category:Royalty Category:Deceased Characters Category:Siblings Category:Males Category:Princes